A Moment Alone
by Sejla-Ships-Delena
Summary: my idea of what i think should happen in that Delena dance infront of the fireplace in 4x07.. please review!


_Hey you guys! I haven't written a fanfiction for so long and there have been a million delena moments to write about.. escpecially considering that the last time i wrote about delena was just after epi 2x08..damn well this one is my take on that "intimate delena dance" image, after stefan tells damon that they broke up and it takes place after the Miss Mystic Falls dance.. and im just going to pretend that elena didnt say damon we need to talk at the dance because i have No idea what she is going to say to him. well im choosing to write this instead of writing a 100 point report so it better be worth my time also, in case you guys didn't already know i dont own the show or any of the characters altho i wouldn't mind own Damon or Klaus for a bit ;0_

_ALSO ... listening to Echo by Jason Walker makes it all the more TVD like so you should listen to it while reading because its just a whole lot bettter and easier to picture it that way._

~~~ Elena's POV ~~~

I walked into the boarding house living room and found damon standing infront of the fireplace, drinking, he was always drinking. he glanced over his shoulder and sighed, walking over to add more bourbon to his glass.

" you look nice " he said as he quickly took a swig of his drink and set it down on the table.

" thank you" i took a few steps toward him, " listen Damon, i think we need to talk.."

" you know,"

he interupted me probably knowing where i was going with this,

" we never did get the chance to dance today"

he reached his arm out to me. i let out a sigh and took his hand. he pulled me close to him and his face was so close, but so far away at the same time. we barely moved, we just held on to each other, i couldn't remove my gaze from his mouth, i wanted to badly to kiss him, ever since Denver i hadn't been able to push away the thoughts that came into my mind, many times i had realized i was craving it and tried to think of something else, anything else, because i shouldn't be thinking and feeling those things for my boyfriends brother, but they wouldn't go away, they would sneak into my mind when i was vulnerable.

Damon caught me staring at his lips and made a pained grin

" so, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about"

i took a deep breath, looking down trying to keep my composure and tell myself that he needs to know, i can't keep it to myself anymore, it needs to be said..

"well... ever since i've become a vampire ..my emotions have become heightened, and you know i care about you, but now its so much more... intense.. and the vampire part of me is so much... darker, and you can understand that better than stefan can.."

he let out a sigh " look, Elena, i'm sure once we find this cure, if it exists, you will be back to your un-heightened feelings and you and stefan will go back to the way you were, so nothing to worry about." he gave me a saddening dismissive smile, and slowly let go of my hands turning around and walking back towards his glass.

" No, damon, the thing is.. i don't think i want go back to the way things were, i don't think i can.. not when i feel the way i do about you"

he set his glass back down loudly on the table and turned to me

''and how DO you feel about me, how about some real answer, no more ' i care about you', give me a REAL answer" he looked so vulnerable, if i said the wrong thing i could break him..

" Damon.." i looked down, why did i have to bring this up, im not ready to answer that yet...

" what Elena?, you have to give me something, i can't keep holding on to an "I care about you", thinking that maybe one day it will change.. what the hell is that, it's nothing, it means nothing to me."

he walked up to me and cupped my face bringing it up to face him. when my eyes finally met his i was overwhelmed with emotion.

he softened his tone " just give me something, anything, I can't take this anymore, not with you", his eyes flickered to my lips and back , they held so much pain and love and devotion.

i could feel his warm breath like a ghost over my lips, i let go of any restraint i had left and kissed him, a soft chaste kiss that meant so much, it didn't take long before he was kissing me back, he was so gentle and passionate and full of love, i felt the warm rush of tears running down my face. he was the one who broke away from the kiss wiping the tears off my face and resting his forehead against mine,

" Elena.." he almost whispered it, " don't do this to me, it hurts so much, you can't just kiss me like that and go back and act like i doesn't mean anything, you know damn well that it means something.. it has to... "

" ...i love you" it was just a whisper but he heard it loud and clear

his eyes snaped open wide, " ...what did you just say?"

" I...I...love you.. "

" ..Elena... you're treading on some really dangerous waters right now... are you sure you mean it, because i can't handle you regretting this, you need to be 100% sure you're not going to wake up in the morning and take it all back"

i hadn't even accepted it myself yet , it just sort of slipped out of my mouth, i can't hurt damon, i can't hurt Stefan, i've been so afraid of hurting others i haven't taken the time to think about me, how i feel, who I want. everyone has been so judgemental about my growing affections toward Damon, not letting me take control of my own life. this is one thing i can take control of, i love him, i do.

" no i won't regret it, i promise...i love you Damon, im sorry i've given you so much pain, i never meant to, i was just so confused.. im so sorry i hurt you"

Damon's lips were back on mine in an instant, speeding me against the wall, i moaned at the sudden contact, my arms went around his neck grabbing at his hair, pulling him closer to me, one of his arms went around my waist while his other hand cupped my face. my hand slid down feeling the hard planes of his chest. his lips moved to my jaw and down my neck. i took a sharp breath and brought his lips back to mine i kissed him hungrily, craving his touch more than ever before.

" say it again, i need to hear it" he whispered inbetween kisses

" I love you, i love you, i love you" and it never felt more right.

_thanks for reading i hope it wasn't OOC i tried really hard to make it as realistic as i could to how the characters might approach a scene like this.. well you should review it and all that fancy stuff and i can't wait to see how the actual scene goes down,hope you liked it. :)_


End file.
